


Total Hufflepuff

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Harry100's prompt #297: Hufflepuff.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #297: Hufflepuff.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Total Hufflepuff

~

“Thing with Snape going well?” asks Granger.

Severus, about to enter the kitchen, freezes. 

“Brilliant, actually.” Harry sounds…content. Severus relaxes. “I don’t understand why everyone thinks he’s difficult. He’s really easygoing.” 

Granger laughs a bit too long. 

“I’m serious! He’s a total Hufflepuff.” 

Severus raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, for…just because _you’ve_ forgotten what he was like when he was our professor doesn’t mean I have.” Granger’s still giggling. 

“I remember, Hermione. I just know now it was all an act.” 

“If you say so.” Granger sounds disbelieving. 

Severus hums. Evidently, Harry requires a reminder about his true nature. 

~

Severus draws back, inspecting Harry. He’s delicious spread out, wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts, skin shiny with sweat. 

He’s whimpering, and Severus smirks. “Still think I’m a Hufflepuff?” 

“Severus!” Harry moans.

He’s so tempting, and Severus wants him so much… With a growl, Severus climbs onto the bed, spreads Harry’s arsecheeks with his thumbs, and slides into him, bottoming out. 

Again and again he fucks Harry, beside himself with pleasure. He feels it when Harry comes, and only a few moments later he’s coming, too. 

With the last of his energy, he frees Harry’s limbs and embraces him. 

~

They’re drowsy, dozing. Harry, nuzzling Severus, emits a contented hum. “You overheard my conversation with Hermione?” 

Severus smirks. “I’ve no idea what you mean.” 

Harry laughs softly. “Oh, like that, is it?”

“Quite.” Severus exhales as Harry cups his bits. “What are you doing? If you think I can do more tonight—” 

“Relax,” Harry whispers. “I’ll do everything. After all, you gave me exactly what I needed before.” 

“Indeed?” Severus gasps as Harry’s hand starts to move.

“Yep. Just like the Hufflepuff you are.” 

Severus groans, but he can’t argue. After all, Harry gives him exactly what he needs, too. 

~


End file.
